


EDZ

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: It's dangerous in the European Dead Zone. You never know who's watching





	EDZ

Gravel crunched underfoot as the Dreg stepped through the doorway, attention focussed on the building opposite. It crouched down, eyes fixed on a window near the top of a tower sticking out at the far end of the structure.  
There! A faint movement, barely noticeable even if you were looking for it. The Dreg growled to itself and checked it’s surroundings before scurrying across the gap between his shelter and the target building. A hole blown in the side allowed it entry.  
Inside the Fallen saw a bombed-out interior. Human benches were scattered around and partially broken windows showed coloured images in what little glass remained. Hugging the walls the Dreg slowly made it’s way further inside.  
Above him he could hear a voice, soft and melodious and distinctly human, talking to either itself or someone else. The Dreg couldn’t hear any other voice and surmised it’s target was speaking on some sort of communication device.  
The Fallen slowly crept towards a mound of dirt that allowed access to the lower part of the tower, the wire pistol clenched in it’s claw. Legs tensed as it made ready to climb the dirt in front of it and make it’s way to the top. In it’s mind it could imagine taking it’s prey by surprise. It would kill the human and present it’s head to it’s Captain to be suitably rewarded with ether. The Dreg’s tongue licked it’s lips at the thought and it prepared for the kill.

The hand seemed to come from the shadows themselves, cupping the Dreg’s chin and lifting it just enough to allow the knife to run across it’s throat. Ether sprayed across the room before dissipating into the air and the Dreg fell to the floor clasping at it’s severed neck in a vain attempt to cease the flow. It looked up and as it’s vision faded the last thing it saw was a dark visor staring impassively as it died.  
————————————————————————————–  
The Hunter knelt down and wiped his blade on the Dreg’s rags before returning it to it’s sheath. Taking one last look to ensure there were no others he leapt up to the lower portion of the tower as, below him, the dead Fallen dissolved into nothingness. Climbing the rest of the way the Guardian dragged himself onto a platform and faced the figure at the top.  
“Well you took your time” Devrim spoke as he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. “Run into a spot of bother by any chance?”  
“Nothing I couldn’t handle” Jaeger replied as he removed his helmet. “The locals must be asleep for the night.”  
“Well that’s some good news at least.” Devrim stepped away from the window and sat on a nearby settee. “I don’t suppose you have any more for me?”  
Jaeger opened out his hand and his Ghost materialised in front of him. “Bee? Do we have any good news?” “We might” the little drone replied before transmatting a hamper onto the floor.  
“Aha, resupplies. Excellent.” Devrim knelt down and opened the hamper to inspect the contents. “And tea as well? Even better. I’ll get the kettle ready.” With that the veteran sniper set about preparing drinks for him and his guest.


End file.
